


Fire Emblem: D&D: Critical RNG

by Homerun15



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, D&D AU, Everyone is a closet giant nerd, F/M, Trying for a Critical Role vibe, voice actor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homerun15/pseuds/Homerun15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin had been playing Dungeons and Dragons with his group of friends since college as a birthday gift to Odin, and they're adventures are taking them across all different lands. They're all also Voice Actors, either as their job or occasionally helping out. They all have fun trying to save the world a lot, defeating enemies beset on them by the Dungeon Master, Odin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Emblem: D&D: Critical RNG

“God, doing this voice is killing my throat,” Corrin said as he sat down on his apartment’s couch. The voice he was doing was a protagonist in a generic fantasy RPG titled, Light Souls but it was very deep, and Corrin was confused as to why the developers choose him, when someone like Benny was a much better choice for the role. However, they were paying him quite a bit for his voice, so he could deal with some throat pain. The industry was sometimes like that, so he had to deal with issues like that sometimes. As he was downing some water to calm his sore throat, his wife, Charlotte, walked into their living room and sat down next to him. 

“At least you don’t have to deal with Niles, fuckin’ perv…” she mumbled, “how is your throat, though? I’ve heard you practicing it, and it is so different form you doing your normal voice. When we read through that romantic scene, it was so weird hearing you sound so different.” Charlotte was also a voice actor, who usually wound up doing the role of the stereotypical damsel in distress, which she hated doing, or would play more of a tomboy sort of role, which she liked more, if only because she could use her natural voice. In this game, she was playing the female lead, who was all about rushing into battle, and she really liked playing that part. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, but you seem to enjoy doing the female lead. Have we ever done something like this?” Corrin was referring to the game they were both voicing for, where Charlotte was voicing the canonical romantic interest, and Corrin was the previously mentioned protagonist. Charlotte and Corrin shared a lot of scenes together, naturally, and their character’s chemistry was very good, partly because the writers, but also because Corrin and Charlotte were married, and generally acting as themselves, albeit with Corrin’s voice remarkably lowered. 

Corrin and Charlotte had been married for a few years, and they were going strong. They became good friends in high school, due to having the same interest, acting, and videogames. They both hung out so much, people assumed they were going out. They didn’t actually start going out until their sophomore year of college. They liked acting together all throughout high school and college, and that’s where they met people like Azura, Laslow, Benny, Odin, Selena, and Oboro. Odin was fun to act with, and very competitive when it came to games. Laslow and Azura were more of the musical types, Laslow creating dance routines, and Azura writing the music, they worked together very well, when Laslow wasn’t flirting with her. Benny was part actor, part director, despite his quiet and gentle nature, he could be quite diligent in getting someone to really nail their part. Selena and Oboro worked hard together to design stage costumes for their college stage productions. They all became friends through working together on productions throughout their college years. They all went to different parts of the entertainment industry, although Oboro, as expected, became a part of the fashion industry, but will occasionally do some acting to help her friends out. 

“I don’t think so…” Charlotte said, “It’s been strangely fun, it’s literally roleplay, which is kinda fun,” Charlotte then suddenly stood up realizing something, “Wait what day is it?”

“Saturday.” 

“Whose house are we going to tonight?” 

“I think…it’s at Odin’s house.”

“Awesome.”

The two were talking about the group’s weekly Dungeons and Dragons sessions, which weren’t always weekly. They were more monthly than anything, due to everyone’s busy schedules. The whole game started because one night, during their senior year of college, Odin had been trying to organize a game for years, but everyone was busy either studying or working on a production, so no one could ever make it, or really wanted to make it, in a few people’s cases. Somehow, at one point, everyone was able to make it one night, which happened to be Odin’s birthday, so it was treated like his present. Odin was the dungeon master, and managed to make everyone have a good time playing it. So the tradition continued throughout the year and beyond, their first campaign ending with the slaying of a serpent-like dragon, one told in the prophesies as a fell dragon, and could only be defeated by a certain sword. The group entertained by Odin’s colorful NPC’s, and the music Odin would use to create a unique and fun atmosphere for the game. In their current campaign, Odin had put them in a situation of trying to keep two nations at peace, however, one of the kingdom’s ruler’s was possessed by an unknown threat, merely wanting to conquer the world for no seeable reason. 

Corrin was a human Paladin, and Charlotte was a Dwarf Barbarian. Azura was a Halfling bard, which surprised no one, Laslow was a Half-elf rogue, Benny was a Half-Orc Druid, Oboro was a dragon born monk, and Selena was a dark elf Sorcerer.

At first, everyone needed help with learning how to actually play the game, Odin being the only one with actually playing the game before, with his high school friends, Brady, Leo, and Niles. Everyone slowly figured it out, speeding up gameplay significantly.

Moving to tonight, the group was all starting to gather, Corrin and Charlotte arriving first. “Hey Odin!” Corrin said as he walked through the door. “Hello, o’ paladin of great merit! Greetings to you as well mighty barbarian!” Odin said as he opened the door to his apartment. 

“Um…yeah, hi Odin, how are you? You got everything ready? Corrin and I brought our stuff.” Charlotte noted the small pack she had as she talked. 

“Oh, yeah, table’s over here.” Odin then motioned over to the table, where the DM equipment was set-up, “So how’s Light Souls going? My agent told me about it, but I wasn’t really interested in it.” 

“Oh, it’s going ok, the writing is kinda meh, but not terrible,” Charlotte responded, to which Corrin nodded his head in agreement. 

“Cool, well I’ll probably grab it when it comes out.”

“Or, you can just borrow our copy, which will be free.”

“Good call, good call.” As Corrin and Charlotte were getting their stuff ready, there was another knock at the door, and Odin got up from his seat to who had arrived next. Laslow had arrived next, and after greeting around, sat down across from Corrin.

“Hey guys! You two are looking as lovely as always!” Laslow said with his usual flair.

“Uh…thanks, Laslow,” Corrin said, “How’s that musical coming along?”

“Oh, it’s going great! It’s great to be working to be working with Azura again, it’s been a while since we worked on something together!”

“Maybe you’ll finally catch her attention,” Odin said, smirking.

“S-shut up! I’ll have you know that-” There was another knock at the door, “This conversation is over, epically if that’s Azura!” Odin, smiling, and resisting laughter, got up to answer the door. Benny was the next person to arrive.

“Hey guys,” Benny simply greeted. 

“Hi Ben!” Laslow, who was eager not to bring up the previous conversation, greeted him. 

“Indeed, be welcomed, O mighty druid!” Odin said with his bravado.

“Uh…yeah, Odin.” Benny sat down next to Charlotte and started chatting with her.

“So how’s that game going?” 

“Oh, y’know, fine, I guess, but the writing is a bit off to me.” 

“Well let me see the script, I’ll see if I can help.”

“It’s a pretty long script…it is a RPG, you know that right Benny?” 

“Yeah, well, I want to test my proofreading abilities, so this will be a great help.”

“I’ll talk to the voice director then, and see if I can get it from them then!” 

“…who is it again?”

“Izana.” Benny slightly cringed at the name of the voice director who was crazily odd in his ways of looking perfect for recording lines. 

“Ouch. That’s gotta be rough.”

“He seems to have a thing for this guy too,” Charlotte said, pointing at Corrin, who was continuing to tease Laslow with Odin, “Besides, we’re basically done with all the recording, so I mean, you really don’t have to look it over, Ben.”

“Well, whatever, let me see it anyway, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Ok, I’ll send it tomorrow.”

At the sound at another knock at the door, Odin got up, having said something to Laslow, which made him put his head on the table in embarrassment. As Odin opened the door, his amused smile growing wider as he opened the door more, slowly seeing more of who was on the other side of Odin’s apartment door.  
Azura.

“Ah, oh mighty bard who guides our way through song, welcome to our fell gathering!” 

“Hi Odin,” Azura said as she rolled her eyes slightly at Odin’s antics.

A series of greeting followed from Benny, Corrin, and Charlotte. Laslow kept quiet, choosing to stare behind Corrin’s head. 

“Hi Laslow.” Azura walked over and sat next to Laslow at the table. 

“Oh! Hey, Azura,” Laslow said, now face down at the table, choosing that his character sheet and dice were more interesting than his long-time crush. Now concerned that she was going to be sitting next to him the whole night, “How’s the song coming along?”

“It’s going really well, actually. Although I might want to have you look at it, so the song is easily  
dance-able to.”

“I’ll look at it tomorrow, do you have with it you, or are you sending it to me.”

“I brought it with me, here.” Azura then handed him a USB, simple in design, and he took it, “That has a copy of the sheet music, an audio file of the song, and a version with my vocals, as well as just the vocals separately.” Laslow nodded in understanding, but was also excited to hear Azura sing. 

“I’ll try and get my feedback to you tomorrow, alright?” 

“Great,” Azura said smiling as she was getting out her sheet and dice as Corrin, Charlotte, Odin, and Benny continued talking about their projects and upcoming projects. As they included Azura and Laslow into the conversation, topics traveling from video games to movies to musicals, when it was interrupted by another knock. Odin got up to see who it was, and it was Selena at the door, who ignored Odin welcoming their “Sorcerer of True Darkness.”

“Hey guys.”

“Come on Selena, have fun with it…”Odin whispered to himself, dejectedly.

“How’s that collab with Oboro going? I heard it has been quite a hit with a lot of people,” Laslow asked. 

“It’s going really well, thank you! Our designs are sweeping the nation, I think my mom would really be proud of me and Oboro.” 

“Yeah. I think so too, Selena.” Laslow and Selena are long-time childhood friends who met Odin in middle school, and have been close friends ever since. Selena’s mom, Cordelia, died when Selena was in high school, and Laslow and Odin were there to comfort her. That made their friendship much stronger than ever before. They even took interest in their personal interests, hence why Selena was there, if she never met Odin, she would never be there with them. She got out her character sheet, as the time they said they would all be there, 5:00, struck, yet they were still missing their last 2 members, Takumi and Oboro. Takumi joined in once he Oboro started dating, everyone was a bit worried, but once he was introduced into the campaign, he fit in with their group dynamic very well. The two eventually got married, and even had a kid. The group started wondering if they should start without her, when Selena’s phone buzzed.

“Text from her.”

“What’s holding them up?” 

“It says that Kiragi’s babysitter bailed on them, so they’re trying to find someone else, saying to start without them.” 

“Well, should we start or should we wait?” Corrin asked, addressing the room. 

“Should we vote? I mean, it’s not the same without our dragon monk and eleven ranger, right?” Odin asked. So they all decided if they should vote on what to do. Odin abstained, as he was the dungeon master, but everyone else voted on what to do, and majority was to wait. So Selena texted back that they were waiting for her. Oboro insisted, but Selena insisted back, so Oboro eventually caved, and said to wait. 

About 30 minutes later, while everyone was continuing to chat amongst themselves, a knock was heard at the door. Everyone stared at the door with smiles, as Odin ran to the door to answer it, and Oboro and Takumi had arrived at last.

“Welcome at last, mighty monk and ranger to tonight’s adventure!”

“Hey guys! Super sorry that we’re late!” Oboro greeted positively, “Shout-out to the neighbors for helping us with Kiragi tonight!”

“Yay for neighbors!” Laslow said.  
Takumi sat down next to Laslow, and Oboro by Selena. At last, the group was gathered.

Sean the Human paladin, played by Corrin.

Tydus the dwarven barbarian, played by Charlotte. 

Neamin the halfling bard, played by Azura.

Elborin the half-elf rouge, played by Laslow.

Debur the half-orc druid, played by Benny.

Herren the dark elf sorcerer, played by Selena.

Yordaar the dragon born monk, played by Oboro.

And Lular the high-elf ranger, played by Takumi. 

“So are we all ready?” Odin, the dungeon master, looked across the room, seeing a collection of nods, then smiled, “Then let us begin!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed reading that, and criticism is appreciated. The reasons for choosing certain characters for this story, such as Selena, Charlotte, Laslow, and Azura, was to show that really anyone can get into Dungeons and Dragons, if they want to. It's an incredible experience that can create many good memories and stories. The campaign here is going to based off of Fates, specifically Revelation. The voice actor thing is not going to be mentioned much, but it will come up during breaks in the campaign. I haven't decided as to which characters to throw in the background yet, so if have suggestions as to the main cast's agents, or campaign characters, please feel free to do so! This also means suggesting events as well. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
